1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to capturing an X-ray image by using the X-ray apparatus, and more particularly, to obtaining X-ray images by driving the X-ray apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When X-rays penetrate an object, the X-rays attenuate depending on the properties of the object and the distance to the object. An X-ray apparatus may image the internal areas or contents of the human body or objects by using such characteristics, and is widely used in medical imaging and industrial nondestructive testing.
An area of an object, which may be imaged at a time by the X-ray apparatus, may be limited to only a portion of the object based on the desired accuracy and/or resolution. Accordingly, an image stitching technique for obtaining an image having a larger area or higher resolution by combining a plurality of imaging images has been developed. The image stitching technique is generally performed by using computer software, and the irradiation of identical X-rays is needed to obtain an accurate overlap between separate images to be combined.
The X-ray apparatus includes an apparatus for generating X-rays and an apparatus for detecting the X-rays and converting the detected X-rays into an image. Examples of the X-ray apparatus include a ceiling-type X-ray apparatus and a U-arm-type X-ray apparatus.
In the ceiling-type X-ray apparatus, an apparatus for generating X-rays is fixed to a ceiling; thus, providing a wide operating range and easy access to imaging areas of a patient due to the flexibility of operation.
In the U-arm-type X-ray apparatus, an apparatus for generating X-rays and an apparatus for detecting the X-rays are fixed to an arm connected to an arm stand fixed on the ground. The U-arm-type X-ray apparatus has advantages in that an occupation space thereof is small and the price and installation costs thereof are lower, as compared to the ceiling-type X-ray apparatus. However, since an apparatus for generating X-rays and an apparatus for detecting the X-rays are fixed to an arm, the U-arm-type X-ray apparatus has disadvantages in that a degree of freedom is lower, thereby limiting a range of movement, as compared to the ceiling-type X-ray apparatus.